Here Rises Another
by Nickole J
Summary: Hermione and Pansy have been in paradise with each other, until something rises in Hermione...or rather someone. HP/PP Please Review! No flames. Thank you!


Hermione awoke and found her emerald eyed girlfriend smiling at her. "Pansy, how long have you been awake?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I kind of lost track of time." She drew tiny circles on her lover's bare back.

"Really?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "So, why are you smiling?"

"I just...I can't _not_ smile."

"What?"

"I'm just so happy. You make me happy and looking at you...That's why I'm smiling."

Hermione pecked her lips, "Love, you have gotten soft."

Pansy's eyes widened, "Oh bloody hell, I have, haven't I? Damn it! Shit! Parkinsons are NOT soft. This is bad, you're a bad influence Granger."

"Oh, so it's Granger now? Hmm Parkinson?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Pansy, realizing that Hermione didn't know she was joking, panicked, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

"Of course not, it was just your stupid pureblood values again, huh?"

"No, of course not. I was just j-"

"I don't care. So you think you're better than me? Just because you have two pompous arse same blooded parents, you think you're better than me? What am I to you? Your mudblood trophy? Hmm?" Hermione's eyes darkened.

"N-No, I was just joking."

"Oh, so I'm just your little joke among your pureblood friends? Want to laugh at the mudblood, right? Right?!" A bright flash, then Hermione passed out.

"What the hell just happened?" Pansy watched as Hermione began to wake up.

Hermione sat up quickly then turned to Pansy, "Pans, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Something took over me for a bit, I-I had no control over it. I had to sit back and watch as I barked at you and I-I'm so sorry." Hermione began crying.

Pansy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Shh...It's alright. I know that you didn't mean it. But what happened?"

"I don't know. I felt like I was being pulled away, then someone was inside of me, talking for me. It controlled everything. It made me feel hate towards you and...it was horrible."

"Maybe it was just a passing ghost trying to play a trick or something," Pansy reassured her. Although they both knew that the ghosts weren't allowed in the rooms.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go get ready for breakfast, after last night's activities I am absolutely starving," Hermione grabbed clean clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

Pansy distractedly put on some clothes while thinking about what previously occurred. _What's wrong with her? What was that? Who was that?_

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Hermione leaned over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. _What happened to me?_

**You will be great. WE will be great. We'll show them. Show them all. **A woman's voice in her head said.

_Who are you? What are you doing?_

**Hermione, if I told you who I was, you'd research about me. We can't have that happening. I can't have you knowing my plot until I've won you over. I'll be back...**

_Wait! Who are you?!_

"Hermione?" Pansy called from the other side of the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll need a little more time. Give me five minutes," she hastily grabbed her toothbrush and clothes.

After breakfast, Hermione and Pansy rushed to Potions. They slipped into their seats when Snape's back was turned, but he caught them nonetheless. "Miss Parkinson, why are you late to my class?"

"I woke up late and had a late breakfast, Professor," Pansy answered.

"Don't be late again. As for you Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch tonight."

"No," Hermione's eyes began to darken.

"Oh no," Pansy whispered.

"Excuse me?" Snape turned around to look at the Gryffindor.

"I said no you ignorant half-blood." The classroom was dead silent as everyone stared in shock Hermione. "You think you're better than me, because you followed a half-blood who was disgusted with himself that he pretended to be a pureblood. Ha. You know what? I think you half-bloods are worse than purebloods. You're pretenders and cowards! You think you're better than me, a muggle-born...no, a mudblood. That name is not of disgrace, but of royalty. The world will be ruled by mudbloods and will be rid of vile half-bloods like you!" A bright flash appeared again and Hermione blacked out.

_**Okay, so that was the first chapter. I have to constantly write different stories, because that's how I get my inspiration. So I will continue writing my other two stories, don't worry. This was originally supposed to be a cute oneshot or Hermione and Pansy in bed, but this happened. Hope you liked it. Please review! No flames! Thanks!! 3 Nickole**_


End file.
